A subscriber identity module (SIM) is a integrity circuit card that stores a lot of information including the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), related key(s) used to identify and authenticate a subscriber (such as a mobile device or a computer). A SIM is also known as a universal integrated circuit card (UICC).
Embedded programmable SIM cards (eSIM) are coming into focus as a means for remote activation of mobile devices/subscriptions and other uses. An example of how activation of a user mobile subscription is performed over the air (OTA) using eSIM will now be described. In this case, as today, customer identification, and payment is setup in the store at a point of sale (PoS) or via an online internet channel. A specific subscription is linked to a SIM profile. The SIM identification (ID) information is to be provided to the operator. For example, the SIM ID from the box including the mobile device may be scanned, or the eSIM ID may be extracted from the SIM menu in the mobile device etc. When the operator receives the SIM ID, a profile is pushed to the mobile device. The user may then be requested to install and activate a program or application of the operator. After installation the mobile device or subscription is activated. In case the user desires to have an additional subscription with another operator, the same procedure as described above may be performed. In this case, the user will have to manually select between the profiles provided by the respective operators.